


Ludendorff, Again.

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Series: Before and After the Heist of 2004 [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Heist, Pre-Heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Summary: --UPDATES--will be slow, probably once a week. Stay patient <3fluff, smut, and angst. What more could you ask for?
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Series: Before and After the Heist of 2004 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Ludendorff, nine years ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where to find me:
> 
> Instagram: rickyissms
> 
> I rp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> Chapters are being updated to be longer, and easier to follow. If you notice changes, dont mind them!

They were both getting increasingly nervous, since it was the night before the score, and neither could calm down. Brad was already knocked out in the other motel room, which left Trevor and Michael in the other. The tv was quiet, yet it filled the aching silence between the two. Michael had been occupied on the floor, making sure they had absolutely everything they needed, while trevor was watching the only channel, a cooking show, almost falling asleep to it, before popping awake.  
"Mikey?"  
"Yeah, T?"  
"We'll be fine right? Like usual?"  
Michael paused, biting his lip, before taking a breath. "Im sure of it, Trev. Dont worry."  
The silence filled the room again, but with a new sense of dread passing over the two.  
Michael put the bags back into the closet, before sitting next to Trevor, who glanced at him, before reoccupying his eyes with the screen.

"I know what youre thinkin' Mike.."  
"What's that?"  
"This show is making you hungry."  
Aside from the facts that Michael knew, and everyone else didnt, Trevor was still right about one thing. He hadn't eaten in probaly 24 hours, and it was starting to make him aggrivated.

"Hey, lets go get something to eat?" He turned to Trevor, who gave him a reluctant nod.

The drive to the diner was slow, as Michael likes to drive like a grandpa when there's ice on the ground. It was again, full of a heavy silence. Like something needed to be said between them, but nothing was being spit out.  
When Michael parked, the tension overpowering the two.  
"Trevor is there something you need to say?"  
"I..uh..um.." he choked. How couldn't he? He's wanted to say this since their first score. And now that he has the chance, he's starting to regret it.  
"This job..is going to be a mess..maybe.. and if it is i just..Mikey i don't.."  
Michael grabbed Trevors hand gently, looking at him. "I'm not goin anywhere, T.."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to calm eachother down enough to walk into the truckstop and eat.

The car ride back to the motel was fun. They sang to cheesey 90's songs, and drove slow, trying to make the time last longer until they got to the motel, and crashed onto the bed. They kept their eyes on eachother, until Trevor rolled over, and Mike wrapped his arm around him, pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck.  
"I..I love you, M."  
Michael froze, thinking briefly about his family, before shrugging it away.  
"I love you too, T."

Trevor woke up, not feeling Michael's arms anymore. He patted around, mumbling things, before standing up, and shuffling to the bathroom. The shower was running, and he smirked, testing the door handle, which had been luckily unlocked, and stepped inside. Michael hummed, but quietly, as if he was trying to keep himself awake, or from crying. Or both. He put some of the cheap two-in-one shampoo he had bought into his hand, lathering his hair, and rinsing it down, then opening the package of bar soap, while Trevor quietly stripped, and slowly. He was testing whether he actually was going to go in or not. And as soon as he was in boxers, he knew his answer.  
Trevor had gotten the last thing off, and quietly got into the shower behind him, feeling tense. Michael glanced over his shoulder at T, and gave him a melting smile, his eyes a little red.  
"Mikey..?"  
He shook his head, fumbling with the soap, starting to get aggrivated. Trevor carefully took the box, and got the soap out, starting to wash his partners body.  
"Talk to me, M."  
"There's nothing to say."  
There was plenty to say, Michael thought, lookong down at the bottom of the tub, starting to relax.  
"Nervous. Like usual. Don't tell Brad though, because-"  
"Because he'll get nervous too. I get it, Sugar tits."  
"You wont make fun of me if I cry right? Like afterwards? I mean, 160k plus is..nothing to cry about..I.."  
Again. Silence. It was slowly killing them both like a poison. Trevor turned M around, to get his front, and Michael brushed his mullet back, quietly lauging to himself.  
"Mike, stop laughin at me. My mullet doesn't like your tone."  
Trevor held back a laugh, and Michael's dialed down to a small chuckle, before he stopped, and pressed his lips to Trevors. He couldn't care if it was poor judgement, or technically cheating on the wife who didn't love him. He would be considered dead to this man in a couple hours, and he needed Trevor to know he loved him. And meant it. It had gone on for a couple minutes, before they separated, and stared at eachother, cheeks pink, eyes a little puffy. 

"We'll be fine, Trev. I promise.."


	2. The time in between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevors side of the death.

It had been another car ride, but this time, Michael was not in the passenger seat. Not criticizing how he was driving. Not making shitty jokes. Or burning holes in the side of his face with how often he would admire him. Trevor knew something bad would happen. He didn't want to admit it to himself. And maybe if he did, he wouldn't be feeling so terrible. Trevor had pulled over, and stared at the seat. Not sure if he was dreaming anymore.He got onto the road again after a few minutes, and decided that he wouldn't stop driving until his engine gave out. And wherever he ended up, he would be fine with. 

It had started to get dark, and he was falling asleep.

_"We'll be fine, Trev. I promise." ___

__

The words stabbed him in the face every time he thought about it. The weight of not having his partner in crime, the man he had fallen in love with, was starting to feel like sandbags. Trevor pulled into a possibly one star motel, and got out. He had gotten his room, and slept like shit, waking up at three in the morning and stared at the ceiling, before glancing over with his fingers crossed. Michael was still gone. It wasn't a dream. And fuck he wished it was. Trevor had soon realized he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, and got up to change into the extra clothes he brought. When he looked into the bag, his nose tingled, but he fought the tears. He held the denim shirt in his hands lightly, as though it was going to hurt him. He got his heavy clothes off, and glanced further into the bag, giving a snicker. 

"Damn you, Michael.." He mumbled, taking the shaving kit from Michael's bag, and headed to the bathroom to shave his face, then he cut the mullet that he knew Michael hated. Once he was done, he looked at himself, his upper lip slightly red from shaving too fast. He went back into the room, pulling his shoes on, and looked back into the bag, trying to see if he missed anything. He pulled an envelope out, marked 'T' and practically ripped it open.

"Trevor,

This will probably be the only formal letter you receive from me, just because we aren't like that. And I may start rambling, as it's two am, and im sitting next to you while you sleep. You snore, y'know? It isn't the worst. Just reminds me youre there. Off topic, as always. We may not make it out tomorrow, and if we do, you won't find this letter. So the fact that you're reading this makes my gut go into a knot. I'm sorry I left you. I hope you still have Brad, and if not, I sincerely hope you can bring yourself to find someone who treats you well. Don't be stupid, Trevor. Please. If i can ask one thing of you, it would be that. By the way, I love you. You're my best friend and I hope I see you tomorrow, Pal.

-Michael

p.s- cut your mullet,"

Trevor was trying not to buckle onto the floor, his face pale, eyes burning. The tears finally started to puddle out of his eyes. He couldn't take it. He lost his whole crew in one night. And he lost fuckin Michael. Of all people he could've lost. He stuffed his old clothes into the bag, and tucked the envelope into his shirt pocket, before leaving the motel room, and getting back into the car.

a few hours later

The sun was burning, making it look like water was on the road. He squinted, and read the sign marked "Sandy Shores." He parked in front of a tattoo shop, and went inside. When he left, there was a short man at his car. He jogged over. 

"Who the fuck are you."

The man froze, and looked at Trevor.

"Uh-uh-hu..Ro-Ron."

"Well, uh-uh-hu Ron, what are you doin' lookin in my car?"

"I haven't seen it before. Are you thinking about movin-"  
Trevor grabbed Ron by his shirt, before Ron started freaking out.

Less than a week later, Trevor had moved into the trailer next to rons, and had kept it clean for a while. Ron would stop by, make sure the man was still alive, and then leave. Trevor was always in the same spot. His bed, holding a denim shirt like a teddy bear, watching old movies. It was just a stage of grief, Trevor had told himself. It would be over soon, and he wouldn't have to explain to people why his eyes were red, why he had bags under his eyes. He didn't want people to assume he was on drugs. Even if the whole county was. He had finally stood up to go eat something, and shuffled to the kitchen area, grabbing a box of cereal, which was empty. Trevor huffed, and went outside, yelling for Ron, who practically sprinted out of his Trailer and over the fence.

"Y-Yeah T?!"

"Calm down..I don't have like anything for my house. Will you show me where I could get like..Food or something?"

Ron nodded, and they went to Trevor's busted red pickup that he found abandoned, and both got in. Ron gave directions, and they drove all the way to Paleto bay for a grocery store. They both got out, and Trevor counted the amount of bills in his wallet, before stuffing it away, and grabbing a cart. They wandered around the store, trevor staring at the wall of crap, grabbing a charger for his phone, and a couple other things before tossing them into his cart. He grabbed preservable's, enough to not have to leave his house for a long time, along with enough beer for a party. Ron came around the corner, putting in some healthy food. 

"Trevor you'll die if you eat like that.."

Trevor smiled slightly. Was this really the guy Mike wanted to "watch over him"? He'll take what he can get. Ron added a carton of milk, and a couple cheap shirts for Trevor. 

"Ron I don't think I have enough for this.."

Ron nodded, and kept leading Trevor through the store.

That night, Trevor made dinner for Ron, and they had gotten wasted together. As soon as Ron had left for the night, Trevor pulled out his phone, and called michael's number. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Trevor?"

He smiled, and went to lay on his bed, closing the door.

"How are you..?"

"Not great, obviously, but..I miss you, T."

"I miss you too, M.."  
He hung up, and fell asleep, and in the morning, it showed that Trevor had called 10 times, with no answer.


	3. Los Santos, San Andreas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels side of the death.

Michael hung up with Trevor, quickly having Dave delete the call from Trevors cell. He rolled over, looking at the empty spot on the bed next to him. Michael got up after Amanda started to yell downstairs, his head spinning. One week without any drama, any crew, was starting to get to him. He missed Trevor. More than anything. But he did this for his family. To give them a good life without having to worry about anything besides the occasional man in the suit at the door. He shuffled down the stairs, and into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Amanda finally lowered to a new tone. She had been yelling about how they couldnt afford a bouncy castle. For a 14 year old. He huffed, got a cup of coffee, and went back upstairs to get dressed. He would get occasional texts from Trevor, and it broke him not being able to respond. He put a topaz suit on, his raybans, and grabbed his cup, and his phone before heading back downstairs and sitting in his car. He called Norton.

"Agent Norton."

"Hi Davie."

"Michael? Is everything ok?"

"Well..Sure, Dave. I mean, I'm in a nice house, with my family, but I feel like garbage."

"Why's that, Michael?"

"I miss him."

Dave was quiet for a moment, before he gave a sigh."I can start sending letters pretending to be Brad, so you know how he's doing?"

"Please? I dunno if he'll be dead but I guess a check up every couple months wont hurt. Thank you, Davie."The conversation was over quick, as are most of them this week. Michael has been using him as an escape, while trying not to be annoying. He sipped his coffee quietly, starting the car to listen to Los Santos Rock. It started to lightly rain, and Michael smiled, finishing his coffee, and buckling up. The conversation was over quick, as are most of them this week. Michael has been using him as an escape, while trying not to be annoying. He sipped his coffee quietly, starting the car to listen to Los Santos Rock. It started to lightly rain, and Michael smiled, finishing his coffee, and buckling up.

3 months later.

Michael received a call from Dave at a little after midnight, and was told to meet him at the Vinewood sign. And he did just that. He pulled up a little far away, and got out, walking to the other man. Norton looked at michael, and handed him his phone, staying silent. It was a series of emails between the two men. Michael would smile a little when he would be brought up. 

"So he's fine?"

"Apparently so. He met someone, not a lover or anything, but he seems to think that you sent him to protect him from anything that would happen. I think we should continue to let him."

"So uh.. he isn't seeing anyone?" 

David smirked. "Jealous, Michael? You know that's a sin."

"Uh..No, No..I..Don't want him to end up with someone bad..or something.."

"Uh-huh." He smiled at Michael, understanding the hidden pain. "Lets go get a bite to eat. Just follow me in your car." Michael followed him to a diner, his hand resting on the center console, in a light fist. He sighed, hiding his emotions once he got out of the car, and headed in with Dave. They took a booth in the back of the room.

"So, how's your family adjusting?"

"Well, everyone's up their own ass. Amanda yells at Tracey, Tracey yells at Jimmy, and Jimmy yells at me. Then Amanda. And she's just mad because Trace wanted a bouncy castle for her fourteenth birthday, and we dont have enough money to add it to everything she already has for her party and i..i dunno, Dave. We're fine."

Dave stared at him, letting out a small laugh."I hope you can adjust soon. And i'll buy the castle. Consider it a gift for your troubles."

"Dave you dont have to-"

"I know."

They chatted, and enjoyed breakfast together, before they parted ways. And less than a Week later, it was Tracey's birthday. David had sent the truck there early to get the castle set up int the driveway. Amanda has been quietly talking down to Michael, while Tracey and Jimmy were bonding on the castle.

"Michael I told her we didn't have the money!"

"Well it was half off to rent it. So calm down, Amanda. Let her have one day where you aren't yelling about something!"

Amanda scoffed, and went out to the pool. Trevor was calling his phone again. Jesus he wanted to answer. After a couple calls, they stopped, but a voicemail was left from all of the calls.

"Hey, whoever listens to this. Probably Amanda or somethin. Let Tracey know I said happy birthday. I would get her a present but I know you blame me for his death. End of message."

"If im counting right she's fourteen? I hope she isn't going stupid. Im fine, i met a cool guy but, he isn't like Michael. End of message."

"I miss you. Sorry. End of message."

"I love you. End of message. Delete all voicemails?"

Michael kept them. Although he could barely understand the last one, as if his phone was set down covering the speaker. He sighed, and continued with his day, trying not to be a damper on everyone else.

"A couple years and he'll forget about me, right?"


	4. Did Somebody Say Yoga?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut-

9 years later.

They stared at eachother. Trevor was trying his hardest to keep the anger on his face, while michael had his mouth hung open like a nut cracker.

"Trevor..?"

"Michael." Trevors breath was ragged. He looked to everyone. 

"Excuse me, where are ny manners? Amanda, its good to see you!"

After the exchange between everyone, and Jimmy confessing that Tracey was auditioning for fame or shame, they both headed out. Michael, extremely uncomfortable, and Trevor, angry and upset. Even after they chased down Lazlo they were still awkward. They looked at eachother, while standing on the concrete by the water. 

"You gonna saay anything, Michael?"

"I..I'm..I'm sorry, Trevor."

"You're fuckin' sorry?! I mourned you. I greived. I cried. I called you, left voicemails. You never fucking responded. A-And Brad is still in the hole. Y'know, he still writes to me."

Michael nodded, taking a step back. "Do..Do you want to go get a couple drinks..? Check out a motel like we used too?"

Michael was scared. And Trevor could see it on his face. "That would be peachy. I'll call a cab."  
They started to walk up to the road, before Trevor had pushed Michael against the concrete slab that held the bridge above them up. Michaels eyes went wide, and he stared at Trevor.   
"What are you doing, T..?"

"I went almost ten years without you. And now youre barely looking at me. Y'know, I never stopped loving you, M. Ron wasn't appealing..Wades..just Wade.. I.." He grazed his hands down Michaels sides, his cheeks getting a little rosy. "I felt like we could've been somethin..?"

Michael let his friend touch him, and he tried to relax. "I..just needed you to know how i felt before I.."

"Died, right?" He pressed his lips against Mikes neck, holding him gently, almost savoring the moment like he might lose it.

"I'm sorry, Trevor.." Michael's eyes were getting teary eyed.

Trevor kissed up his neck, until he met Mikes lips, and held the kiss for a few seconds,before parting their lips. "I forgive you. Now lets go get some drinks." He squeezed michaels ass before heading up to the taxi, michael following close. They had their pinkies locked the whole car ride, but looked out the window, avoiding heat in the back of a taxi. Once they got out, they walked inside, and sat at the bar, drinking far more than they could handle. Which made them end up in the small dance floor area. Luckily for them, it was a tuesday. So the majority of the people inside were couples on a date night.   
Michael kept his face at Trevors shoulder.

"You're like, really hot, M. You wanna get outta here, sugar tits?"

"It would be my pleasure." 

They both laughed as they left, and held hands while they walked to the motel nearby. They checked out a room, and went. Michael took his shoes off, and laid on the bed. Trevor locked the door, before doing the same. He had dressed a little nicer. Not on purpose, but the subtle fact that he would be seeing his love probably had something to do with it. Michael looked at him, his polo up a little on his stomach. 

"You gonna come here and get some or not?"

When Michael was drunk, he was unknowingly the least dominant man in the room. And when Trevor was drunk..boy was he a kinky little man. Or really emotional. Or both.   
He got onto the bed, and moved michaels legs apart, sitting between them, and just looked at him. His eyes had a few more wrinkles, and darker bags, but otherwise, he was still his mikey. No plastic surgery, no botox. Trevor smiled, pressing a kiss to Michaels forehead. 

"You haven't changed a bit, sweet pea." He got michael's shirt off, and grazed his hands over his chest, his nipples, and down to his hem line. Michael's breath hitched, which inclined Trevor to try and move quicker without ruining anything. He unbuttoned the shorts, and was about to take them off before Michael started to gently tap his arm.

"What?"

"Dude, im about to be ass naked. And you're fully clothed.." Michael sat up, and got Trevors shirt off, tossing it with his. He looked up, and pecked Trevors lips. 

T smiled, and got Michaels shorts off, forcing him to lay back down. He moved his hips against Michaels, and started to kiss his neck, trailing down to his boxers. He bit the hem, and took his boxers off with his teeth, glancing up to make sure Michael wasn't losing focus. Just as he took Michael's cock into his hand, a phone started ringing. It was Jazz, so trevor knew it was Michael's phone.

"T, c-could you grab it? Amanda will think i'm doin' a hooker or somethin.."

Trevor huffed, got up, and retreived the phone for him. Michael answered.

"Hey baby-" he listened to Amanda yell while Trevor moved back to his place, and took Mikes dick into his mouth.  
"H-Hah! 'Manda c'mon, no. I'm just ch-chillin in my car." He rested his hand on Trevors bobbing head.

Trevor did it slowly, wanting to make him squirm while he was on the phone. He paid extra attention to the tip, swirling his tongue over it when he came back to the top.

"I'm stayin' at a motel. C-Catchin' up with Trevor."  
He hung up, and gave Trevor a look, before relaxing down against the bed.

It didn't take long to get Michael slicked up, and to get Trevor inside of him. He was already a mess between Trevor, his face red, like he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, baby.." he slowly rolled his hips, Michael letting out noises that were to be kept in the safety of the room. T kissed Michaels lips, his arms on the either side of him. He started to go a little faster, Michael moaning, covering his face with one hand, the other on Trevors arm.

"Ah fuck T..Do it like you mean it.."  
Michael would regret those words in a matter of seconds. Trevor sat up, holding Michael's legs close to his chest, starting to roughly thrust.  
Trevor watched Michael's back arch, and see him go weaker than he'd seen before. And man he loved it. He continued the rough pace, starting to stroke Michaels cock in pace. 

"You gonnw cum for me? Huh Mikey? Moan like a woman for T?"

Michael nodded, gripping onto his arms. Trevor could tell he was close, so he stopped moving, Michaels thigh twitched slightly.

"W-Why..Why'd..Why'd you stop..?"

"I wanna see you ride me, Townley." He pulled out, and laid down. Michael slowly sat up, moving into trevors lap. 

"I want to call you a sack of shit, but i also wanna call ya somethin else." He spit into his hand, and re-slicked Trevors member before easing himself back down. He had gotten balls-deep, and decided to sit there.

Trevor groaned, "you just gonna s-sit on my cock, Mikey? Think it's funny?"

"Oh yeah..I love seein' you squirm, Baby." He held onto the head board, and started to bounce slowly, Trevor getting off just by watching. "I-I want you to fill me to the brim, T. Have Amanda aask-askin' why I cant walk.."

Trevor thrusted up into his spot, which instantly made Michael let out everything he was holding in. Michael's body trembled, but he continued to move, his face pink. Trev held Michaels hips, and started to smack up into him, until Michael shoved his hips down. Trevor releases everything into him. His anger, his sadness, and his love. He pet Michaels thighs, easing him off.

They slept together, and for the first time in ten years, they woke up together too. Michael being big spoon.


	5. The After Effects of Trevor Philips

Trevor had woken up first, and looked at Michael. He admired the way the mans mouth was slightly open, the way his face would scrunch whenever Trevor moved.Trevor quietly sat up, pressed a small kiss to Michael's head, andstarted to get dressed. He stretched, looked to his friend, anddebating staying. 

'He'll hate you if you leave, and he'll hate you if you don't'

Trevor decided to leave to get breakfast. He pulled into a  
greasy fast food drive thru, got some breakfast burritos for  
them, and coffee. When Trevor came back into the motel  
room Michael was sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes red  
when he looked up at Trevor.

'Shit.' Trevor thought. 

"I uh..Got burritos.." He handed M the food.

Michael huffed, and started to eat, not saying anything. He  
scrolled through LifeInvader, sniffling as he sipped his coffee.  
"You didn't fucking leave a note." Michael choked out, trying  
not to be an asshole.

"I didn't know if you would want me here, M.." Trevor confessed, sitting next to him, and turning the TV on. After a few minutes, Michael tossed his garbage into the trash, and stood to finally get dressed. Trevor glanced over, and gave a little laugh.

"Mikey.."

"Yeah, T?

"I think you got a lil bruisin' on your hips."

Michael glanced down, and grazed his fingers over them, and gave a small laugh to himself. He pulled his shorts and polo on, stretching.

"You wanna go somewhere? We could play tennis or go to the beach or somethin."

Trevor wasn't expecting to be invited anywhere the morning after. He nodded, and got up to make the bed. 

"we uh..walked so.."

"Walk to the beach? Call a cab later?" Michael smiled, trying 

not to sound sarcastic when he wasn't. Trevor stood, and gently hugged Michael, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll leave a note next time, Ok?"  
Michael nodded, and they paid for the motel, and went on their way. They stayed at the beach all day until the sun was setting. They had started to look like a cheesy movie scene, holding hands, walking barefoot down the beach. Trevor was happy, and he could tell michael was too. Michael had stopped walking, and stared down the beach. Trevor glanced back at him.

"What's wrong, Mikey..?"

"Do you wanna spend the night with me again..? Or are you gonna head back to where you're staying..?" 

He sighed. "I think for tonight i'll head back to the apartment. Just to make sure everyone is fine. B-But i'll text all night, okay?"

Michael nodded, feeling like shit. He wasn't trying to be an attention whore, but he knew Trevor would give it to him. 

They walked down Vespucci, and Michael stopped at the apartment with Trevor. 

"This is me.." He smiled, and although it was slightly scary, seeing him smile, it made Michael relax enough to kiss his lips, and hail a cab. When Michael was gone, Trev touched his lips, and went upstairs, feeling fantastic for the first time in ten years. Wade stared at him when he entered.  
"Who was that man, Trevor?" 

"Uh..The troll, under the bridge." Trevor went to his bed, and got his phone out, texting Michael a 'Miss u alredy.' 

Michael responded after a few minutes. 

M: yeah.

T: are you ok

M: i guess. house is too big. nothing to complain about, T.

T: I had fun w/ u

M: me too. Goodnight.

It was only 7 pm, so that goodnight text was most likely a 'i'm 

gonna get shit faced until i black out on the bathroom floor'

At two AM, Trevor was woken up to the sound of footsteps 

in the apartment, he stood, grabbed his bat that he keeps 

under the bed, and quietly came out, whacking the figure on 

the side. The person wailed in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the..f..ow.." Trevor turned his phone flashlight on, and 

stared at the person

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my house."

"F-Franklin, man..Michael sent me..didn't give me a heads up 

that you knock people the fuck out when they come in.."

Trevor helped Franklin up. "Well what's he want?" 

"You, apparently. Called me, he was having a moment or 

somethin' told me to come get your ass."  
Trevor huffed, and moved out the door with him, following 

Franklin to Michaels house. M was sitting on the front steps, 

wearing his boxers and wife beater, tears running down his 

face. Trevor practically ran to him.

"Wha-What happened?!" 

"Family is gone..you'll leave me eventually.." He was almost 

black out drunk, his words slurred. Trevor helped him stand, 

and walked him up the stairs, Michael continuing to weep 

about how much of a mess he thought he was. He laid the 

crying man on his bed, and kept him elevated enough just 

incase he puked. He wiped Michael's tears. 

"Breathe, M..I got you.." He used to tell Michael that back 

when they were running together. Before the score, Trevor 

would keep his presence known just incase Michael started to 

panic.

They spent another night together, this one not as pleasent as 

the night before. Michael woke up first, moving Trevors arm 

a little so he could breathe. 

"You up?" M mumbled, Trevor giving a 'hmph' in response.  
"You could've left.."

"Stop tryin' to get me to leave again, M. It's starting to piss me off."

He turned to face Trevor, who's eyes were sleepily open. Trevor gave Michael a smile, and Michael returned it.  
"I love you." Michael whispered, hoping Trevor didn't hear it. 

Trevor had already fallen back to sleep. When Michael looked at his phone, he saw eight missed calls from dave norton.

"Fuck."


	6. Special Agent Dave Norton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer, or not. They may be shorter if i upload more

He stared at his phone, before sending a text instead of waking Trevor up with a phone call. 

'Dave. It's 7 in the morning.'

'yes, thank you for the observation. We need to talk.'

'Later, kinda kept up right now.'

'fine. 10 am, observatory.'

Michael didn't respond. He knew that Dave could see when he was on his phone. Michael set his phone back down, and sighed, Trevor holding him close. He forgot how much he enjoyed the presence of him. Even just a little bit. His face was less tired than when he first got to LS, and he seemed more relaxed. He started to think back to when Trevor started to fully get worried about him. 

They had walked through the woods, Trevor holding Michael's hand as they ran. 

"Keep up Mikey!"

He was trying. He had gotten grazed across his leg and it hurt like hell. Michael had bitten his coat sleeve the whole time they were running, occasionally clenching Trevor's hand. He didn't want T to know he was hurt, because he would get angry. Trevor gripped Michael's hand. 'he knew' Michael thought. 

"What happened, M." 

They stopped moving, Michael on the verge of tears. 

"C-Caught in the line of fire. I-I'm fine, T. Calm down.." He wasn't going to calm down any time soon, and he knew it. Trevor dragged him into a cabin that looked abandoned, and made him sit on the bed. Michael let him do what he needed, starting to go unconscious.

When he woke up, his thigh was wrapped in gauze, and Trevor was at the door, his gun close to his chest. Michael sat up, shivering, and pulling what he thought was a blanket closer to him. Then he realized it was Trevor's coat. 

"Trevor y-you're gonna be cold.."

"Doesn't matter. You got shot, and need to stay warm."

He snapped out of it when Trevor sat up.

"Mornin' T.."

"Morning..gonna use the bathroom.." He wandered away, and Michael went to his closet, staring at his clothes. He grabbed his grey suit, and set it on the bed before wandering to the bathroom to shower. Trevor opened the door, and gave Michael a weird look.

"You listenin' or somethin'?"

"No, dude. I smell like alcohol and it's kind of gross."

"You wanna shower together?"

He thought about it before giving a nod, and going into the bathroom with Trevor. He took his minimal clothes off, and got into the shower, turning it on. Trevor got in behind him after half a minute. They stood in silence, Michael staring at the wall while the water ran down his back. Trevor gently touched Michael's hips.

"Talk to me.."

"Nothin' to say.."

"We've done this before.. You have plenty to say and I know it." 

"I just have alot going through my head." He turned, taking Trevors hand, and cleaning under his nails. Trevor laughed a little. "What, T..?"

"That's the first thing you did. Just kinda funny."

He got them cleaned before looking up at T. "Do you want anything with me or is this just like.."

"Don't you dare." Trevor retorted. 

"Sorry..I just.."

"I know." He kissed Michael's head. 

They showered until the water was cold, talking about everything. Ron, Sandy Shores, Fabien. And everything in between. Towards the end of the shower, they had ended up making out, Michael's hands on Trevors face. They pulled apart, and Michael turned the water off, pressing a kiss to his lips again before getting out, Trevor scoffed at the lack of heat that could've happened. When T walked into Michael's room, M was almost fully dressed. He tucked his shirt in, and followed by his blazer.

"Goin' somewhere special?"

"No, I just felt like dressing up. But I do have to go somewhere." 

Trevor pulled on his bottom half of clothes before borrowing one of Michael's shirts. "I'll see you later, then?"

Michael nodded, kissed his lips, and watched Trevor leave.

A couple hours later, he met up with Dave. "Don't put this on me, Davie. You called it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Called. It."

"Trevor..?"

Michael nodded. They continued the chat, before Michael was knocked out. And after looking for the guy, and escaping the cops, he finally was able to take a break. From everything. He loved Trevor, but man was he clingy. He just hoped nothing idiotic happened between them in the time that Trevor was here. Michael drove to his house.

Trevor was in his truck, speeding down the road towards the Dock. Wade held on for dear life, and Floyd was shitting himself the whole time. 

"I'm not gonna get some Pineapples, Floyd!"


	7. After Merryweather.

The unholy trinity had decided to drop into the bar in Sandy Shores as a "you all lost 20 million dollars, go shoot darts and cry about it." Franklin was chatty with the bartender, trying to convince her that Trevor wouldn't start anything. They all took close to six shots each before dialing down to seperate drinks. Michael sat in the corner of the bar, looking through his phone while sipping on a fruity cocktail, Trevor threw darts, his glass of whiskey set aside for whenever he felt like drinking, and Franklin just had a beer, and moved on to talking to an older guy about what was on the TV. Michael sent trevor a text.  
  
'Wanna get outta here? ;)'  
  
Trevor looked at it, then at Michael, and back at his phone before sending a thumbs up. Trevor pulled his coat on as Michael told Franklin he would be staying with Trev for the night. They shared a few more words, before Michael left, wobbling to Trevors house, before turning around after hearing the footsteps of Trevor running behind him.  
  
"I thought you were next to me.." Michael teased, holding onto the fence in someones yard for support.  
  
"You know I wasn't, porkchop.." He took Michael's hand, and walked to the trailer, Ron sitting on the porch. He got excited when he saw Trevor.  
  
"That your fucking boyfriend?"  
  
Michael let go of Trevor's hand, who immediately took his hand back.  
  
"Hell no, Mikey. Business buddy. Calm down." Ron ran down, and hugged Trevor, telling him how much he missed him, and shot Michael a cold look. Michael let go of Trevors hand again, and started to walk towards the sea, arms crossed. Trevor pushed Ron away, who pouted, and ran after Michael.  
  
"Baby come on!"  
  
"Don't. Trevor." He looked back at him.  
  
"He has very obvious feelings for you. And does he fucking live with you?"  
  
"No- NO he doesn't live with me..He watches over the place while i'm gone.. Why are you being so jealous over a guy who doesn't even compare to you?"  
  
"I..Love you, Trevor. You're a stupid dumbass who doesn't remember that we're both emotional. Ron is short and skinny. You kinda make fun of me all the time for being chunky."  
  
"Your chunky is beautiful!" He yelled, grabbing M by his hips, "you, are gorgeous. In every single way. Believe it or not..Ron just..divorced his wife and he's a little weird and doesn't know what personal space is.." He kissed Michaels forehead.  
  
"I'm just jealous that you got other people, T. But that isn't..anything to be jealous about. It's kinda karma..I-I took a deal that I shouldn't have but I.."  
  
"I know. Hey, i'll kick Ron out of the Trailer for tonight and Clean up a little before you come in, ok?"  
  
They walked back to the trailer, Michael and Ron staying outside.  
  
"You know, you're kind of not the greatest person.." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Please, tell me that again, would you? Or keep your fucking mouth shut and nose out of our business, Ronald McDonald."  
  
Ron huffed, and left to his trailer next door, michael slowly going to the doorway, watching Trevor frantically make his bed. He scurried around, throwing beer cans and cigarette butts away, and Michael sat on the steps outside, waiting. Trevor had come out a few minutes later, and tapped Michael as a sign to come in.  
Michael neatly took his shoes off, and hung his blazer in Trevors closet, before sliding his belt off and untucking his shirt. Trev closed and locked the front door, and went into his room with M. He kicked his boots off and layed down, watching M undress to boxers.  
  
"Did..Did Ron say something to you? I can whoop his ass.."  
  
"He didn't." Michael lied, laying next to Trevor after slamming his door to get it shut.  
  
"You sure..?"  
  
He paused. "How..much shit did you talk about me to him?" Michael was sitting up slightly instead of Trevor, who was laying completely down.  
  


"I was mad that you left me..I was mad when I found you..I was so angry that I don't know what I said. He probably only remembers me crying, me screaming at him about you. Y'know, you're a piece of shit. Right? I mean, I am too.. we work well together for a reason..He just..isn't.. he's a druggie who has no cares in the world."

"Sets the bar pretty high." He mumbled, before laying down on his back, tearing up. He knew he made Trevor upset, like alot, but he wasn't fully expecting everyone else to be. Trevor layed to face M, and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"I'm not gonna get with him..or anyone else..and I have you back, Mikey..what more could I ask for..?" He wiped away any tear that fell. 

"I forget that you don't hate me..I thought for ten years that you did."

"I thought God hated me. Took you right from my arms like it wasn't an issue..but hey, I ended up where I am now because of it."

"And that's a good thing?" Michael laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Trevors lips. "Caught up in the chinese mafia, merryweather..that must be the time of your life, huh?" 

"You fuckin' know it is!"

They continued the sentimental talk, before they ended up staring at eachother, occasionally kissing, before they fell asleep together. When Trevor had woken up, Michael was gone, but he could hear the tv from the living room was gone. When he peeked out, his lover was making pancakes while swaying to the music on his phone. 

'Just like he used too' Trevor thought, eying him up, and getting happier when he saw that Michael was in his sweats and one of his Pißwasser shirts. He got his phone, and took a couple photos, before wandering out, and Into the bathroom. He did his business, and when he came out, Michael was holding a cup of coffee for him. 

"Wash your hands first, then you get coffee."

Trevor obeyed the orders, and sat on his couch, watching the news, glancing at Michael's ass, and back to the tv. When Michael was done cooking, he gave Trevor a plate of food, and a fork. Ron busting through the door, annoyed when he saw Michael.

"You."

"Man you're startung to get on my nerves. If you got somethin' to say to me, say it."

Trevor watched the interactions, slowly eating.

"Well, let me think. You made a man think you were dead for ten years, and get mad when someone else is in his life. Why can't you just-"

Michael took a step closer, Ron backing away. He did it until they were an inch apart.  
"Stay. The fuck. Out of our relationship. I wont hesitate to shoot you." He said it quiet enough for Trevor not to hear. Ron quickly left.

"I told you, Trevor."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Let me eat, sugar tits."


	8. You're Pissing Me Off, T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P-Porn, oh hide thee eyes-

They had spent the day together again. Trevor was content most of the time, until he startes whining about god knows what. Michael had angrily stepped on the break of his car.

"Trevor!" He yelled.

Trevor slowly looked at Michael, giving puppy eyes. "Yes..?"

"Could you shut up for five damn minutes. We're almost back in LS."

Trevor stayed quiet, and Michael started to drive again, before taking a back road. 

"Wh-Where we goin' Mikey..?" 

"Somewhere quiet." He mumbled, his jaw clenched. 

Trevor smirked, and looked out the window. "I hate it up here..too cold, too hot. Why would you take me up here-"

Michael stopped a little ways up the mountain, and faced Trevor. "Get in the back seat." He waited, Trev staring, "Now!" Trevor moved quickly, Michael crawling back once his keys were out and the brake was on. 

"Am I in trouble, Mister Townley?" Trevor bat his eyelashes, knowing he was making Michael aggrivated. He gently touched Michael's shirt, but M swatted his hands away. 

"You don't get to do that. Because you know just what you were doin'." he slid his belt off, and tied Trevors hands to the door handle. When Trevor opened his mouth, Michael roled trevors shirt until it was above his nipples, to stuff it into his mouth. "Hot.." He whispered, and traced his hands over the 'fuck cops' tatoo, and down to his crotch, biting his lip when trevors hips accidentally rutted up against his hand. 

"Somebody's mad that he isnt getting his way, isn't he?"

Trevor whined, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the other man tease him. Mikey unbuttoned his pants, and yanked them off, palming his cock in his boxers. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to where the tip is in his boxers, watching the other man melt beneath him. Michael sat up again, taking trevors boxer's off to stroke him. 

"You gotta stop misbehaving, T. I don't enjoy doing this..I'd much rather see you ride me..Watch you try not to drool.." Trevor was coming apart at the seams. He's usually a quickie type of guy, and now, he's being threatened to release without even having the fun part yet.

Once Trevor was hard, Michael took his whole length into his mouth,holding Trevors thighs down to avoid not having a voice in the morning. Trevor had managed to get the shirt out of mis mouth, and let a girlish moan come out of his lips. Michael popped off when he saw Trevor was close.

"Just how you fuckin' teased me. Are you gonna behave?"

"Y-Yes..sir..." Trevor panted.

Michael put a couple fingers in his mouth, slicking them, before shoving them both into Trevor at once. He glanced out the windows, making sure no one was coming befoee roughly moving them in and out, scissoring them. He didn't want him too loose, but he didn't want to hurt him. Trevors back had arched, and his mouth was open with no sound coming out.

"M-Mikey p-please.."

"Please what, Trev?" He pulled his fingers out, and slipped his cock out. 

"L-Let me touch you..please Mikey.." He looked up at Michael, finally.

His cock twitched when he looked down at him, and he got the belt off, Trevor slinking his arms around Michaels neck.  
With every thrust given, Trevor would gasp a little, and tug on Michaels hair, which would always make M go harder. Michael had filled him to the brim, and Trevor was soft. His face pink from his Orgasm.

The car ride back to Floyds apartment was silent, Michael's hand on Trevors thigh as a constant reminder of who was in charge.

"You were pissin' me off, T."


	9. A Date With Mrs.Madrazzo.

It had been a couple weeks since Trevor showed up. They 

had done things friends usually wouldn't do, but never 

admitted it to Franklin or anyone around them. Michael was 

still pissed at Ron, and Ron was still pissed at Michael. They 

kept their distance, while staying close to the same man at the 

same time. Michael was sitting outside in the chair that clearly 

isn't an outdoor chair when the plane went down. He watched 

trucks fly out the opening. He didnt see a parachute as 

everything went out of view. So, he headed inside, looking at 

Mrs.M, who was ironing Trevors clothes, and then went into 

Trevors room. He pulled on one of Trevors jean jackets and 

fell asleep on his bed, trying not to think about him.

It was dark.  
The lights weren't supposed to go out, and they didn't have any flashlights. Trevor was in front, holding Michaels arm as they swiftly ran down the dark hallway. There was the red light of the alarm that kept them going. Brad was infront of Trevor. They had finally made it to the exit, and ran out to the getaway vehicle. Michael and Trevor in the back seat, Brad and the other guy in the front. M was hunched, his head against the back of Brads seat, trying to calm down. Trevor and the others were laughing with excitement and suprise that they had just gotten away with the score. They had drove until the sun came up the following  
day, and Michael had his head on Trevors lap, sleeping.

"Mikey..? you okay bud..?" Trevor was sitting on the bed next to Michael, brushing his hair from his face as he woke up.

"Y-You're okay.." Michael sat up, hugging Trevor tightly, who reciprocated. 

"Yea..Didn't go as planned."

"No shit!" Michael cried, and cupped Trevors face. 

"I was gonna ask Mrs.M if she wanted to come to dinner..? Do you wanna go too..?"

Michael stared at him, and let go of his face. "Y..You should just take her, she's your girlfriend now." Michael was getting defensive. 

"Mike come on.."

"No, Trevor. You had me, and picked her. Just go fucking take her to dinner. Pick me up a burrito or something." 

"She..I.."

"She's a sixty year old house wife. Just fuckin' go, T. I'll find a new place to bunk if it makes you feel better."

Trevor scoffed and left, Mrs. M saying goodbye to Michael before they had left for the night. When Trevor came back, Michael was doing a crossword puzzle on the bed, his reading glasses on while he did it. He had kept the coat on, and was swaddled in the blankets. It was never as cold as Ludendorff was, but it still got a little chilly at night. Trevor peeked around the corner, and knocked. He was holding a bouquet of wild flowers. Michael looked up, and took his glasses off.

"She give you those..?"

"She slapped me, then told me to get you flowers.." He scratched the back of his neck, and slowly came in, setting them in a solo cup full of water. "I'm sorry, M. The whole time you've been in Sandy Shores has been shit and it's my fault.." 

"Who said it's been shit..?" He got Trevors coat off, and tossed it to the hamper.

"So it hasn't...?"

"Well..No..Just exhausting. You're a busy man and I don't wanna slow you down, T."

"What are you saying..?"

"You..seem happier with her and not me.." Michael looked away, his eyes getting red.

"She..My mom abandond me..and she just..reminds me of her. So forgive me, Michael. I'm not trying to make you fall apart..I wouldn't do things with her that I do with you. Ever..Youre always gonna be MY mikey. You gotta remember that I love you even when you're being a selfish prick."

"I love you too, Trevor.." Trevor pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I didn't get you a burrito, but I got one of those burgers you used to like. The real greasey ones."

Michael seemed to get excited, and stood up, leaving to go get it, Mrs.M giving Trevor a small smile from the kitchen table.

Trevor had felt Michael get up in the middle of the night, and step outside. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard sniffles, and a lighter that wasn't working. He grabbed a blanket, and the lighter from his night stand, before quietly going out to sit next to Michael on the steps.

"What's wrong, buddy..?" He draped the blanket around his shoulders, and lit the cig.

"I feel..like i'm taking up space..like I can afford to rent a motel room or something but I dont wanna be alone anymore.. and you have her to keep you company a-and-and-" Michael stopped, taking a long puff.

"Please stop thinking that, M..You're all I want..I would rather be stuck with you for the rest of my life than anyone else. Believe me.." he put his arm around Michaels waist, holding him close. "Now let me ask you this, Mikey.."

Michael looked over, his eyes a little red. "Shoot."

"What are we? Is it like friends with benefits or something more..? Or less..?"

Fuck. He had been waiting for this question for a week now, and he still didnt know an answer. "I dont..I dont know, T.." you stupid man. Say something right for once in your life. "I don't want a label.." Keep it goin' porkchop. "I just wamt you. I want to love you and know that you love me back..Is that okay..?"

Trevor stared at him,before nodding. "Just dont dissapear for ten years again.."

They watched the roads while talking, occasionally seeing racers, and cops chasing them, until the sun had rised. They were holding hands, Michaels head on Trevors shoulder Patricia came out, handing them each a cup of coffee, before going back inside. 

"Hey, I dont know how long i'm gonna be here..And I kind of need some new clothes.."

"We got Uh.. binkos? Blinkos? The discount store, it's like ten minutes away. I'll wait in the truck.." Trevor stood, and went inside,pulling his boots out. Michael went in, and changed, coming back out when he felt like he looked decent. He got into the passenger seat, and buckled up, Trevor pulling out of the driveway, and speeding down the road.

When they had gone inside, Michael had started to look. He grabbed a couple polos, and shorts, Trevor sneaking a couple things into Michaels basket as they walked.

"You look like you'd rather be in Ponsonby's."

"I would, but i'd much rather only have to spend three bucks on shorts. I'm gonna try these on, will you critique me without being a total asshole?" They wandered to the dressing room area, Trevor laughing when Michael yelled something about the things T put in.

He came out, wearing a "who's your daddy" crop top, and shorts, his face bright red. "I will fucking murder you if you laugh."

Trevor held it back. "Keep it. For whenever you feel..s-spicey.. " he choked, before doing a spin motion with his finger. Michael spun, and Trevor stared. "God damn Mikey..Those are good." 

Michael shook his head, and came out a few more times, before he poked his head out. "I'm not coming out. B-But you can certainly come in." Trevor's eyebrow quirked, and he wandered into the dressing room, purring at the sight. Michael was in a body con tiger print dress.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you? Because I do. Y'know why?"

"Why's that, Mikey..?" His voice dropped an octave, and he closed the curtain, Michael sputtering to get any form of a word out. 

"U-Uh, um..um.." Trevor was already feeling Michael up. "T-T, we're in public.." he muttered, but knew it wouldn't change Trevors mind.

He groped Michael's ass before he steppes back. "I wanna fuck you right here.."

"Then do it." 

After a few minutes, Trevor already had Michael bent over the seat area, and was slowly thrusting, trying to keep the sound of skin on skin at a minimum. Michael was gripping the seat with one hand, the other was held back by Trevor, who looked like he wanted way more. So Michael bounced back a little, feeling embarassed. When he bottomed last, he was drunk. He hates feeling like he's being taken over, but for some reason, he was enjoying it when it was Trevor who was doing it.  
Trevor had started to move against Michael, gripping his hip harder to get better control. They had gone at it for a few minutes, before a woman knocked on the wall outside.

"Is anyone in there?" 

"Y-Yes, just having some troubles getting something off, i'll be out soon, okay?"

Trevor had started to smack in and out of Michael while he spoke, trying to get him to crack.

"Well do you want any help?"

"N-No.." He drooled, "i-i'm f-FINE!!" 

Trevor had found the magic spot, and started to aim for there, ruthlessly thrusting, their hips slapping together.

"You hollar if you need me." 

The woman walked away, and Michael let out squeal, trying to keep his knees from buckling. "T-Trev..I..Im gonna.." 

They released at the same time, Trevor inside, and Michael on the floor of the dressing room. Michael started to clean, before Trevor stopped him. "Thats a mark. I'll get to see it every time i come in here." So, Michael stopped; and got dressed into his other clothes while Trevor helped him stand. They had purhased quickly and left.  
When the woman went into the dressing room, she stared at the cum on the ground, and shook her head, walking away.


	10. Drunken Mistakes pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, you dick.

They had a nice drive back to the trailer, Michael rambling about everything. And Trevor just listened, whether he was annoyed or not. He knew Michael needed to vent, and he was fine with it. It released some tension out of the man. Trevor had stopped outside the convenience store not too far from Sandy Shores, and parked.  
  
"You comin'?"  
  
Michael nodded, and got out. They wandered in together, Trevor making sure the shady cashier wasnt making googly eyes at Michael. Trevor had grabbed a couple boxes of beer from the fridge, and a bottle of orange juice, before waiting at the counter for Michael.  
  
"You pay, T. I'll meet you in the truck!"  
  
Trevor huffed, and payed for everything before he left to the truck. Michael had come out a few minutes later, holding a paper bag, and got in.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Mikey?"  
  
"Nothing, T.." It was Trevors birthday tomorrow, and he had picked something up for him.  
  
They drove in peace to the trailer, Trevor even let Michael turn on LS rock station instead of Channel X. Michael leaned his head back, and watched the city dissapear behind the mountains. It was starting to grow on him. Life in the City was toxic, and he's been able to unwind ever since the first night in Sandy Shores. Although it was still chaotic, it was a more tolerable amount of chaos.  
Trevor parked in his garage, and they both headed inside. Trevor had almost immediately cracked a beer open.  
  
"You wanna get some people over here? I know you'll get tired of me eventually.." Trevor muttered, glancing at Mike with the bottlr to his lips.  
  
"I wouldnt mind it.."  
  
It had all unfolded like a board game. Trevor called the gang, which consisted of Chef, Wade, and Ron. They all got piss faced, and Ron and Trevor ended up on the couch, Michael with hs head by the toilet, and Wade and Chef slow dancing in the living room. It was almost two am when it happened. Like a bullet being sent right through him. Michael had wandered out of the bathroom, and looked at the two on the couch, their lips drunkenly pressed together, Trevors hands tiredly on the others hips.  
Michael backed into the bathroom, and closed the door quietly, before getting into the tub. He only started to cry when he heard the hushed moans from the other room. Boom. The bullet had left the chamber.  
In the morning, Trevor had come into the bathroom, having no idea of what had occured the previous night. He didn't know Michael was in the tub until he said something.  
  
"Turn the fucking lights off asshole.."  
  
"Why don't you come and make me, porkchop."  
  
"Why don't you fucking ass Ron."  
  
"Y'know, i'm starting to get real sick of that."  
  
Michael grabbed onto the shelf to stand, his head spinning.  
  
"I have fucking audio. You two slept together last night and I..I.." Michael started to cry, his eyes puffing.  
  
"Fucking liar. You just want him gone. You're pathetic, Michael."  
  
Michael shook his head, and played the audio, before grabbing his stuff from Trevors room. He came back a few minutes later, a look of horror on Trevors face.  
  
"I.."  
  
"You..? You just called me a pathetic liar. Wh-Why didn't you push him away?!" Michael shoved Trevor, who shoved him back.  
  
"Maybe I liked it."  
  
Michael scoffed, and grabbed his keys from the counter, quickly leaving.  
  
He had been speeding down the highway, the sun made it look like water was on the road. It was already bad enough that he was hungover, and it clashed with the sun. Trevor had calles Michael several times before Michael finally answered.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"You. Please come back i'm sorry."  
  
"Y'know, I called it, I called it before you even kne-"  
  
Michael went quiet. The trucks never slowed down enough to give any leeway to where you could go if they crashed.  
  
"Mikey?! Mikey!!" Trevor telled through the phone.  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"W-Where are you?!"  
  
"I..Uh..hn.."  
  



	11. Drunken Mistakes pt 2

Trevor had kept the phone on speaker as he got into the truck. He had practically threatened Lester with murder if he didnt teack Michaels phone. Trevor had glanced at the bag in the front seat while he waited for Lester to reply, and slowly picked it up. He debated opening it, before ultimately deciding to unravvel it. The insides made him laugh. There was a Hostess Snowball, and a license plate keychain with the word "freak" on it.  
  
They had finished a heist, and we're in a motel for the fifth time that week, binging on junk food. Michael was savoring the snowball, while watching hockey on the tv. Trevor had been outside, and slapped open the door before slamming it shut.  
  
"T, you're gonna break the fuckin place!" Michael yelled with a mouth full.  
  
"Someone called me a freak just because I saw something shiney in the garbage."  
  
Michael stared at him. "You were digging through the garbage and expected not to be called anything..?"  
  
"Well..uh.."  
  
"Here.." Michael gave him the other snowball, while trying to get the chocolate from his lips.  
Trevor came over, and wiped the chocolate from Michael's upper lip, before licking his finger and eating the treat.  
  
When Trevor snappes back into it, he was speeding down the freeway to the wreck site. His hands sweaty against the steering wheel.  
When he got out, he ran to the car and opened the drivers seat,yanking Michael out with tears running down his face.  
  
"You stupid..prick.." Michael whispered, and finally passed out. Like he was waiting for help before he gave out. Trevor got him into the passenger seat before sharing a couple unfriendly words with the truck driver, and trotting back to his truck.  
He didn't speed. He didn't have the radio on. It was like the night after the funeral. Quiet.  
He would glance at Michael, make sure he was still breathing, snd focus on the road. When he pulled into the garage, he got Michael out like a child that was asleep after a long car ride. The door was already ajar, since Trevor left in a hurry. So, he pushed in, and took Michael to the bedroom, and stripped him into his wife beater and boxers, before getting a cold wet rag from the bathroom to put on Michael's head.  
  
He had woken up a few hours later, the tv playing a random channel as backround noise. Michael sat up, and yelped, before laying back down. Trevor ran in.  
  
"Y-You're awake.." Trevor said quietly, not knowing what Michael felt like. His eyes were puffy like he had been crying.  
  
"Have you been crying..? What..What even happened..?"  
  
"You..got in a car crash."  
  
"Sure feels like it.." He mumbled, grabbing the bottle of water next to the bed.  
  
"I..may or..may not have throat punched Ron.." he leaned against the doorway, biting at his lip.  
  
"You didn't kill him though, right?"  
  
"No, No. Of course not.."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged, and took a sip of the water, leaning his head back. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday, Trev.."  
  
"You're alive, M. I'm not worried. I'll order pizza, and we can just spend tonight together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan.."  
  
Trevor hesitated before leaving to order the food. Michael got the remote to change the channel to something else, before deciding on Fame or Shame, not wanting to bore Trevor with the old fashioned movies. After almost an hour, Trevor wandered in with the food, and a bag of drinks and breadsticks.  
  
"Don't sit down yet, I think there's a present for you in the truck..dont open it until you're inside." Michael smiled, knowing Trevor would like it.  
  
"Yeah..okay.." Trevor smiled, and set the stuff next to Michael before heading out to his truck. He came back in with the paper bag, and sat next to Michael. "Can I open..?" Michael nodded, biting his lip nervously. Trevor had gotten the same flood of emotions from earlier, tearing up a little as he put the keychain on his keys.  
  
"I love you, Trevor.." Michael said softly, rubbing circles on Trevors back.  
  
Trevor smiled at Michael, "I love you too, fatty." He kissed Michaels lips.  
  
Trevor had woken up to Michael's groaning in the other room. When he left, Michael was laying on the living room floor.

"Michael..?"

"Dont..say..anything.."

Trevor sat him up, and onto the couch before starting a pot of coffee. "What happened..?"

"Well..I wanted to make up for yesterday..So I left the bedroom, and just..tripped..over myself.."

Trevor couldn't help but chuckle, before trying to reason why he was laughing. "Over the small ledge from the bedroom door to in here?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I practically have flown over that before. I was stoned and had a bowl of cereal milk. So i brought it in here to get more.."

"And tripped?" 

"And tripped." 

They waited for the coffee to finish, and Trevor had gotten them both a cup.

"Trevor I need to admit something without being judged.." Trevor nodded, "I want...to be with you.."

"Like boyfriends..?"

"Like boyfriends."


	12. This is What Boyfriends Do, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had finally chosen a label. What now?

Michael slowly sipped his coffee, watching the news on his tv. They had finally squared things away with Madrazzo, and although Michael was still alone in his house, it had felt better. Like a weight had been lifted. Trevor would stop by occasionally, take Michael to dinner, and they would have a good time. Brad was barely brought up anymore, and they finally focused on eachother. It's been almost a month since they had made it official, and Michael was content. He took his cup to the kitchen, and cleaned it out, someone knocking at the door. He waited to see if they would leave, until another knock came, so he pulled his robe on, tied it tight, and opened the door. Trevor was holding a small cake.

"I know you don't really celebrate birthdays but I wanted you to feel special. I can easily throw the cake away.."

He smiled, and brought Trevor inside. "I don't, but this means way more than you think it does, T. I'll go start to cook breakfast? Eggs and bacon or-" Trevor pushed his lips against Michael's in the most passionate kiss they've ever had. "What was that f-for?" 

"You. You're goofy as shit. Let me cook breakfast for you, and you can sit and talk with me from the island." Trevor moved past, putting the cake in the fridge, and grabbing ingredients. "Go get dressed, nothing too fancy. I have a day planned."

Michael swooned a little, and made his way upstairs. Even when they were first running together, Trevor always made a big deal out of Michael's birthday.

1990

Michael had woken up to the sound of a car screeching outside the motel. He had moved to investigate by looking through the window, laughing a little when he saw Trevor, who was hurriedly wrapping ribbon around Michael's car. He continued to watch, but quickly moved to lay back down when he saw Trevor coming to the door. He was holding a cake, and a grocery bag ontop of it, and set them on the table beside the door. Michael had made a noise to pretend like he was just waking up. Trevor stood in front of the table.

"You plotting my murder or something, T?"

"No..I just went to the store. Got some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Michael sat up, intrigued.

"Uh..Uh..Sex toys!" He blurted, his face going red after saying it.

"You liar, just show me. I won't judge you even if it i s a foot long dildo." Michael stood, which made Trevor inch backwards.

"Am I not allowed to surprise you for once in your damn life?!" Trevor yelled, and Michael slowly sat back down. 

"Sorry.." He mumbled, looking down.

"Do you want cake for breakfast..?" Trevor asked quietly.

Michael looked up, and smiled, giving a nod.

Life was more simple back then. 25, able to eat cake for breakfast just because you could. Michael stared at himself in the mirror, straightening his shirt a little. He had his grey polo, cargo shorts, and boat shoes on, a pair of aviators hanging from the collar of his shirt. When Michael came down, Trevor had set the plate of food on the island for Michael, and another cup of coffee.

"You like it just black, right? No sugar?"

"Spot on.." Michael muttered, and sat down. "You didn't ha-"

"Stop it, M. I woke up early because I wanted to spend today with you. So let me." 

They ate in peace, talking about everything. Nothing was even said about a score or a heist, it was like Michael finally had a chance to breathe. "Can I ask you something, T?"

"Anything.."

"Would you ever consider moving in with me..?" His face reflected the way he felt about asking the question. A frown, staring at his food. "Forget..Forget I brought it up."

Trevor was silent, at a loss for words. He honestly hadn't thought about it before. He thought Amanda would come back, forgive Michael, and he would be forgotten again. 

"I haven't thought about it, M. You're gonna have to let me think about it. But for now, you have to hurry and eat without choking. I'll meet you in the car!"

A car? Trevor drove a truck and was v e r y clear that it was a truck and not a car. He finished his food, and slowly went to the door. Trevor had rented a jeep, for some reason he didn't know yet. 

"I needed a car that could drive better and didn't look god awful in photos. Now get in!" Trevor got into the drivers seat, Michael in the passenger, and started the car. "You can turn the radio to whatever, M. I'm not worried about it."  
His voice was softer, like he really wanted to make Michael feel good today. Michael chose not to turn the radio on, and instead rolled the window down to listen to the bustle of Los Santos. Trevor tapped Michael's thigh, and held his hand open face up so Michael could hold it.

Trevor had driven them to the pier, and since it was early, it wasn't super crowded yet. Michael had gotten out, and put his glasses on, the sun already making it hard to see. When Trevor had gotten out, he stopped M from going anywhere.  
"We have walked this shitty pier so many times and it's still fun to go too. Thank you for being patient with me, and not pushing me away even if I yelled at you, " he was reading from a paper, "I'm not trying to be a sap because I know you hate it, but I want you to know that I love you, and I hope you have a good birthday." Trevors cheeks were pink, and he put the note into Michael's hand.

"You make me feel all goofy." Michael smiled, and gently kissed Trevors lips before putting the note in his pocket. They went to the ferris wheel first, hand in hand, Trevor waited until they were at the top before taking a picture of Michael without him knowing. Michael looked over the side, before he slumpped in his seat. 

"What's wrong?"

"Amanda and the french-fuckin-yogi..And my kids." 

"We could leave, Michael..If you want.."

"y'know what?" Michael sat up, "No. Because if she's able to be with someone else why can't I?"

"Get some, Mikey, Get some!" They kissed briefly, and once the wheel was back down so they could get off, they began roaming the different booths, Michael holding onto Trevors arm gently. Trevor had spent nearly ten minutes trying to get Michael the stuffed animal he wanted, and when Michael walked away to the soda machine, Trevor gave the guy a hundred bucks for it. Before sauntering over to Michael with a grin. 

"You got it!" Michael squealed, and held it close, before holding Trevors hand again. "Can we go get pictures by the dock..?"

"Isn't that where..Okay, yeah, for sure." They walked to the end of the pier, and Michael looked down at the ocean, before putting a cig in his mouth. He held the stuffed dinosaur close, smiling for Trevor, who took almost 20 pictures. Amanda came over.

"What exactly is going on here?" She was angry, and the two men infront of her loved it. 

"It's my birthday, Amanda. I came here with a friend." 

"Trevor Philips?" 

"That's my name, 'Manda, don't wear it out. And stop being so god damn pretentious-" He made Michael go get them some funnel cakes, and Michael almost ran away, "You have cheated, lied, and stole from that man. He ripped you from the shittiest town in the whole damn country, put you in a big mansion, and you're still ungrateful. "

"He went with a stripper. I was faithful until that point."

"Well, tell me this then, Amanda the Great. Why are you allowed to get into his business, get mad at him for cheating five years ago, and so on? He doesn't do that shit to you. He basically falls apart when he's drunk because of YOU." He had gotten in her face, and took a step back. "You're a wicked witch, Amanda, believe it or not."

"And you're so great."

"You know, I am. I got him a cake, I made him breakfast, and i'm spending time with him. I'm the best damn friend he could ask for. So calm down." 

"You guys are just friends?"

Trevor stared at her, before giving a small smile. "Call it whatever you like, sugar tits. But at least let his kids come fucking say happy birthday to him." 

When Michael came back, Jimmy and Tracey we're waiting, talking with Trevor. They looked happy around him. 

"What uh..happened..?"

"Uncle T totally put mom in her place, Dad." Jimmy laughed, and Michael handed the food over to Trevor so he could hug both of his kids.

"I'll be here whenever you need me, okay? Don't hesitate to stop by the house." He pulled back. 

"Happy birthday, Daddy." Tracey said, kissed his cheek, before they had both left. 

The rest of the morning was slow. They had stopped by a cafe for a snack, and then wandered around downtown until phase two of Trevors birthday plan had kicked in. They had drove back to Michael's house, and when Michael opened the door, his friends, frenemies, and dog pal were all there to surprise him. He froze, smiling as Chop wagged his butt at Michael.

"Guy's you didn't have to do this.." 

"Michael for once in your damn life, let other people help you." Franklin said.

They all left to watch a movie in the theater, and went to a bar afterwards. Trevor had stayed sober just in case something weird happened. Michael was sat at the bar alone, stirring his drink with a straw. When Trevor looked over, he slowly walked to Michael without thinking.

"Mikey..?"

"Huh..?"

"You okay?" He sat with him, making it so they were facing each other. Michael's pupils were dilated, his speech a little incoherent. Fuck. Fuck. "Did someone from the dance floor give you that?"

"Yeah. Called..big boy.." Michael laughed, and Trevor went cold. He looked around, locked eyes with Franklin who almost instantly knew what was wrong, and jogged over. 

"Was he roofied or is he just super drunk?" 

" I don't know, T.."

"I had like..twenty shots.. it was apple whiskey.." He made grabby hands at Trevor, who helped him up. 

"Lets get you home then, Big Boy.." Trevor put him in the back seat, and rolled the window out incase he needed to vomit.

When they got home, Michael stripped and went outside into the pool, like he needed to cool down. Trevor did the same, and got in with, keeping an eye on him.

"This was a good birthday, trev..Thank you.." He smiled, Trevor handing him a water bottle, which he graciously took.

"It's what boyfriends do, right?"


	13. A Halloween Party

It was now six months into the relationship between Michael and Trevor. They've had a few bumps along the way, but nothing seriously detrimental to their relationship. They had both decided to have a halloween party, since it had been mostly empty lately. Michael was making snacks and drinks, still only in shorts and a tee. The radio had gone through the house, a soft song playing as he roamed the kitchen, grabbing a large bottle of whipped cream vodka, and setting it on the counter, pouring it into a cauldron esque bowl. Trevor cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mikey.."

"Hi Trevor." He didnt look up yet, glancing at the recipe book.

"Mikey." 

"Yeah?" He finally looked up, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Trevor was in what was labeled as a "sexy nurse" outfit, and holding a pair of heels in his hand.

"You make my life difficult, Michael. I mean it." He slipped the chunky heels on, before walking over and sticking his finger into Michael's concauction.

"I mean..it's kinda hot, T. Better keep your ass in your dress or we'll have problems.." Michael added some juice into the pot. 

"Are you gonna add dry ice or somethin?" 

"Yeah, make it one of those basic things.." 

"Do you want any help?" He put his hand on Michael's lower back.

"Well..no? I'm fine." He looked at Trevor, aand blushed when he saw the other mans face.  
"Trevor I cant now..I have to be able to walk before the party or people will-"

"People will what? Franklin already called me out when he saw you limping to your car one time."

"He did not!"

"He did. But..I'll wait until afterwards, Porkchop." Trevor slapped Michaels ass before grabbing some streamers to maake the place seem more "halloween" esque. 

Michael had gone up to change when he was done with the drink. He came down in the cop uniform he had worn when he stole the cars for Devin. Trevor's eyes were all over him like daggers, and he licked his lips.

"You're the one who's gonna have to keep it in his pants, Mikey. Or should i say, Officer Townley." He smirked.

"I didn't want a shitty five buck costume, T. At least I don't have the helmet this time."

Trevor came close, gently holding Michaels arm. "I'll be your nurse this evening, just tell me where it hurts.." Trevor grabbed Michaels bulge for just a moment.

"Well, Nurse Philips..My cock has been extra hard lately. And it's a little tight in these pants.. would you mind helping me out?"

Trevor knelt down, and slowly unbuckled Michaels belt. "Tell me more, Officer..how bad do you want it?" 

"So badly..Ease my pain..?"

Trevor unbuttoned Michael's tight pants, and moved them down enough to get his dick from the slit in his boxers. Trevor slowly started to stroke his dick, occasionally licking the tip. He ended up deepthroating Michael, his hands on Michael's hips. The standing man groaned, his knees almost buckling beneath him until he came down Trevors throat. 

"All better, Officer Townley?"

"Yes sir, how much do I owe ya..?"

"On me." Trevor got Michael all cleaned up before he stood, adjusting his dress. His knees were red from the floor.

Franklin and Lamar showed up first, dresses as batman and robin. Wade and Floyd were dressed as random costumes from the store. The other people dressed pretty basic. The party had of course started slow, everyone getting a couple drinks in their system before things really started happening. Dave and Steve were in the corner, in slow dance position, just talking and swaying. Everyone would occasionally glance at Trevor, who wasn't towering, but was taller than Michael in his heels. Michael hand his hand around his waist, and was holding him close. 

"You wanna dance, Mikey?"

"Not really..Halloweens..kind of a bad day for me.." he looked up at Trevor with a small smile. 

"You wanna go talk about it in the kitchen..?" 

They headed that way, Michael re filling his cup. "My dad would..call me names alot. And my mom was a no good whore so..I dunno. I dressed up as one of those scary clowns when I was like..thirteen? And he beat me. Just because he was scared of clowns." He shook his head, and sipped from the cup.

"I'm sorry Mikey.." Trevor said with a comforting tone.

"Im fine, now. I still feel bad when we had our first..everything."

"I didn't think it was terrible, Michael."

"Maybe I blocked it out, i'm sorry.."

"We had gone to a bar, and it didn't last very long because my burrito was coming out of both ends. I don't blame you for blocking it." Trevor laughed, and so did Michael.

"I know it's early..but what do you want for Christmas?" 

"Um..I dont know..What do you want?"

"You, me..dinner at the table for once.."

"That can be arranged.."

They sat and talkes until the party was over. And when they watched Michael's security camera footage the next morning, they were almost in tears laughing. Steve and Dave had slow danced all night,and almost kissed. Wade talked to a plant, Floyd danced with Deb, Frankin was laying on the ground with Lamar, playing rock paper scissors. Trevor and Michael had stayed in the Kitchen all night. 

Michael tiredly looked at Trevor. "Lamest party ever, Trevor." 

"I had fun. And..have you checked any of your photos yet? You have a tendency of taking drunk pictures."

When he pulled his phone out, his lock screen had changed(or Trevor thought had) to a photo of the two together. He had taken alot of photos of Trevor, and had a picture of: Trevor and Michael kissing, Trevor pretending to kiss Michael's ass, Dave and steve close together, and Dave and steve kissing.

"Holy shit. Blackmail." Trevor laughed.

"Fuckin' A right it's blackmail. As long as they dont know we took it." Michael had scrolled through a couple more, and smiled a little. It was a photo of the two at the pier. 

"I love you."

"I know."


	14. Not as Planned.

A couple weeks after the party had gone by, and Trevor finally found out about Brad, they had gone to North Yankton, and Michael almost died.

Trevor had been mentally yelling at himself the whole time he was away from Michael. Was he a fucking idiot?! In the heat of the moment he had gotten so mad about something that, as Michael said, "could've been discussed with a few beers." Sure, Trevor was mad. And it was pent up anger that had finally come out. He had shot the helicopter from the tower, and yelled down to Michael.

"IF ANYONE'S GONNA KILL YOU OLD FRIEND, IT'S GONNA BE ME!" 

Michael had scoffed, and made his way down to Dave as they fought their way out of the shitty situation they were in. 

They met in the alley, Michael putting a cig in his mouth. Trevor took it out, and smacked the package out of his hands.

"That'll kill you."

"No shit, Trevor." Michael gave him a dirty look, before pinching the bridge of his nose, looking down. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Trevor."

"Anger, Michael." 

"So that just makes it okay?" Michael looked at him, his eyes getting puffy. "You let me fucking get kidnapped by the chinese, and hung from a MEAT HOOK!" 

Trevor just looked at him, not wanting to piss him off more.

"Why'd you even come back? Shoot the chopper? Did you need some fuckin' heroic act to make you feel better?"

"I...I don't want you gone again.." he muttered, holding back tears.

"Trevor. Was that the best way you could've handled the situation?" Michael's tone had dropped.

"No, Mikey. I know it wasn't.." he looked up, "Are you done with me..?"

"I..I don't know..do you still even want me? You were gonna kill me in that graveyard and just..expect it to be okay.." 

"I can make it up to you."

"How." 

"I'll figure it out.." His voice was shakey.

Michael took a step foreward, and made him look at him. "Figure it out. I'll still be here.." He patted Trevors face twice before going to his car, leaving the other man to watch him leave.

Trevor got into his truck, and drove down to the jewlery store, his hands gripping and easing off the steering wheel. He parked a little ways away, and got out, before catching a glimpse of himself in the Ponsonby window. He was in a dirty shirt, dirty pants, and dirty..everything. He walked into the store, and wandered to the suits,picking a black one, and changing into it in the changing room. When he came out, he grabbed a pair of aviators, and paid for everything before leaving the building. He tossed the bag of his old clothes into his truck, and wandered to the jewlery store. He glanced at the diamond rings, before moving to the wedding bands, staring at a black titanium ring.  
A woman came up to him.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Kinda..? I hurt my partners feelings real bad..Kinda wanna get 'em a gift."

"Well what's she into?"

"Well." He put the aviators ontop of his head, "He, likes it simple, and nothing that catches on anything. I like that one though." He points at the band.

"That's a wedding band, you know?"

"Sugar I can take my business elsewhere if you're gonna be homophobic." 

She nodded, and left to get the key to open the case. She pulled it out. "Any others while I have it open?"

"The uh..the darker black one." 

She got it, and set them both on the counter. "They're both titanium plated. The first one you looked it is 5k, and the darker black one is 10." 

"The uh..the.." he played eenie meenie miny moe in his head, before speaking again, "the black one?" 

She smiled, and got the ring sizing out. "Do you know how big his fingers are? We might already have one of these in his size."

"They're about my size, but a little smaller."

When he was done trying the ring sizing, she brought Trevor to the counter, and started to ring him up. 

"I hope he likes it, Sir." She handed him the small bag with a smile, and Trevor left. 

He sat in the truck, and stared at his phone, about to call Michael before changing the contact to Dave, and calling.

"Special agent Norton"

"I need your help."

"With..?"

"A suprise for Michael.."

"I heard-"

"I don't give a shit! I'm in my truck outside Ponsonby's. Be here soon before I change my mind on what I wanted to do."

"Well..looking at your payments..i'll be there as fast as I can get there." Dave hung up.

They had talked about every little detail. Where he would do it, how he would do it, and what would happen if he said no. 

"Dave what..what if he actually says no..? I mean I almost killed him in a fit of rage!"

"Is he dead?"

"Well..no.."

"Then I don't think you've met Michael Townley." Dave smiled, and patted Trevors shoulder before leaving to his car.

It was a week later before it would happen. Dave had called Michael on a late afternoon.

"What's goin' on Davie."

"I need you to meet me at the Pier, no later than 7."

"How romantic."

"And dress nice."

"Why??"

"Just do it."

Michael hung up, and yanked on his Topaz suit, going to the pier around 6:45. Instead of Dave waiting there, it was Trevor. He had opened Michael's door for him, and Michael stared.

"So this wasn't..why are you in a suit..?"

"Just get out, Mikey..C'mon." 

Michael got out, and locked the car. Trevor had interlocked their fingers, and started to casually walk down the pier, Michael silent. They had gone to the ferris wheel, Trevor sitting across from Michael.

"You seem nervous, Trevor.."

"I am..don't wanna fuck everything up again.."

"I'm over it. Not like it hasn't happened before."

"And that's the problem..I get so scared that you'll leave that I almost force you too. And it's not okay so don't say it is. Just let me talk." He looked at Michael. "We have been through hell and back. And I mean literal hell. But we're still here. Still fighting together. And I love you so fucking much it hurts..I still..I still have the polaroids we took in '95..I still have your denim shirt that was in your bag..the note.." Trevor sighed, rubbing his head. "I wanna be with you for the rest of my life..I wanna watch you make your shitty movies. I want to see your kids have kids..I never thought I would grow old and now that I have the chance,it's all I want.." Trevor went quiet, and looked away. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top.

Michael leaned over, and made Trevor face him for a kiss. "I love you too.." 

They had gotten off a few minutes later, and finally got to the end of the pier as the sun was setting, they over looked the water, and Trevor grabbed onto Michael's hand. He was sweating bullets. "Trevor are you gonna have a heat stroke?" 

"N..No.."

"Well what's goin' on?"

Trevor turned to face him, and took a deep breath before lowering himself to one knee.

"Trevor what are you doing?"

"I just..I just.."

Dave and Steve were watching, and listening, from the ferris wheel. 

"Dave he's choking." Steve muttered, seeming more nervous than Trevor was. 

"He'll do it, I know he will."

Trevor looked down, and reached into his coat pocket, holding a small velvet purple box.

"I wont ask you to..Love me for the rest of your life. Just for some of it.." He muttered, starting to tear up. "I want you to be my man.." he looked up at Michael, who was making a funny face at him. "What?"

"Keep going, i'm trying not to cry, Trev."

"I'll make it short and sweet then.." He opened the box. "Will..Will..Will you.."

Steve had gotten ahold of the speaker that announced when certain booths were closing. "For christs sake, Townley. Just say yes before he falls into the ocean!"

Michael nodded, and Trevor stood, fumbling ro get the ring on his finger. It fit more comfortably than his old one.

"Trevor I have something to tell you.."

"Youre a woman?!"

"No- I was gonna..ask you to marry me, too."

"Liar liar pants on fire." 

Michael had pulled a thin wedding band from his pocket and slid it onto Trevors finger.

"Well..that didnt go as planned, now did it?" Trevor weakly smiled, and they locked lips for a moment, Dave getting a few pictures.

"The kids will be excited.."


	15. After the UD.

They hadn't told anyone that they were engaged yet. Franklin had wondered, but never said anything out loud. 

Michael was making burgers on the barbequeue outside, the sun burning his neck. Tracey, Jimmy, and Franklin were in the pool, Lamar just sitting with his legs in. Trevor peeked his head out,and went to Michael, putting a thin layer of sun screen on the back of his neck. 

"You have to tell them at some point.."

"I know..I know.. I just..what if they leave again..? Can't you ask Jimmy off to the side? I know Tracey will be fine with it because she loves you, and i'm not saying Jimmy doesn't..He would understand better if it came from you." He looked back at Trevor, who gave him a small smile.

"Yeah..i'll wait til he's out of the pool." He gave a gentle swat to Michaels ass before heading back into the house with the sun screen. 

When Jimmy had gotten out, Trevor brought him down to the steps where the tennis court opens. 

"What's goin' on, T?"

"Sit down."

Jimmy sat, and looked up at Trevor.

"I don't know how to have these types of conversations, but..I love your dad, you know?"

"And..?"

"And we're..." Trevor's eyebrows scrunch, and Jimmy just stared at him. "We're engaged.." He finally spit out.

"You're kidding!" Jimmy half yelled, excitement in his voice.

"I'm really not, kid."

"Papa Trevor.." Jimmy laughed, and stood. "I would hug you, but im soaked. Does Tracey know?" 

"No. No she doesn't.." 

"I wont tell her then." 

Trevor wandered back to Michael, leaning against the wall. 

"How'd it go?"

"He called me 'papa Trevor' I think it went just fine.." They both laughed, and Michael set the burgers on a plate. 

"You..You dish up baby..I'm gonna tell Tracey."  
He grabbes Tracey's towel, and handed it to her when she got out.

"Trace can we talk? I'll..wait in the living room.." She nodded, and ran upstairs.

"What's goin' on Michael?" Franklin held the edge of the pool.

"You'll..figure it out. I just have to tell her first." Michael left into the house, leaving Franklin and Lamar placing bets. Trevor had made his burger, and went to the small table they had set up, starting to eat. 

Tracey came down a few minutes later, and sat on the chair next to the couch where Michael was sitting. "What's wrong?"

"I just..have to ask you about somethin'"

"Well ask..?"

"What would you think about Trevor being here..all the time?" His words were quiet, like he was nervous.

"He kinda already acts like he does. But why?"

Michael took the ring off of his finger, and held it in his fingers.

"Youre kidding!"

"Why the fuck does everyone think we're joking?!" He looked at her, before sighing. "No, i'm not kidding. He proposed a month ago." Michael put the ring back on, before getting up and grabbing a photo album from the mantel, handing it to Tracey.

"Who took these?"

"Just an old friend..they're good, right?" 

She nodded, and stood, hugging Michael tightly for the first time in years. "Just don't let this end how mom did, okay?" 

"Okay..Now go eat before the burgers get cold." 

She set the album down, and went outside, Michael following with a couple beers, and sitting next to Trevor, handing him one. 

"That go okay, cowboy?"

"Oh perfect..I just..feel like something bad is gonna happen.." 

"I know..I got a piece in my pants..dont worry."

Dave came around the corner of the house, holding a wrapped box, Steve following closely.   
Dave set the box on the table infront of the boys.

"Does everyone know, yet?"

"The kids do..everyone else im not really worried about it."

"I know this isn't an engagement party but we both wanted to get you something for being actually terrible humans." Steve went to say something, and Dave kicked him gently to shut him up. Michael stood, and started to unwrap it. Michael stared at the contents before picking up a phamplet. 

"You guys' tryin to plan out wedding?"

"No, Michael. But we'll pay for your honeymoon. Anywhere you wanna go."

"Vegas." Trevor mumbled.

Michael looked at him, then at Dave. "You gonna take my house or somethin?"

"Michael. Let me do this for you."

"You do enough.."

"I dont care. Just let us know when you pick a spot." 

"Okay, fine. You two go eat."

When they left to the bbq, Michael sat down, taking the rest of the contents out: a case of beer, package of redwoods, and a photo album. Trevor was quietly snickering.

"What?"

"You forgot someone to tell..his mouth is open like he cant close it." He contained his laughter. Franklins jaw was hung open, Lamar laughing.

"Pay up, homie!" He made a grabby hand at Franklin, who got 50 bucks from his wallet.

"Sorry we forgot, Frank. We kinda thought you knew." 

He sat in shock, and Michael lookes at Trevor with a small smile. "We do have to start planning eventually.."

"Yeah..just not yet.."


	16. Planning a Wedding.

Trevor had finally moved in, and had tried to stay out of everyones way. He was cooking breakfast when Michael wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're being distant.." He grumbled, voice a little raspy.

"I'm just..overwhelmed, Mikey." He flipped the pancake.

"Well talk to me about it..We're getting married, kinda something we're supposed to do.

"I moved from a quiet town into a big city. I'm getting married to my best friend. We have millions of dollars."

Michael laughed hoarsely, before pulling away and grabbing his cigarettes from the counter and heading outside. Trevor watched him go, and smiled to himself. He put the pancake on a plate, and started to make another. He cracked an egg into a bowl, and grabbed a second, hearing a gunshot from outside. It wasn't unusual for Los Santos, so he ignored it. He finished the food, and went outside for Michael.  


The plate crashed onto the brick, Trevor running to Michael, who was laying on the ground, gripping his chest.

"Mikey what happened?!"

Michael gurgled, blood coming from his mouth as he tried to speak

_Trevor._

_TREVOR!_

He woke up, and looked at Michael, tears running down his face. Michael gently wiped them away. 

"Talk to me.." He whispered. It was still dark outside. Trevor was catching his breath, Michael continuing to wipe the other mans tears away. 

"Don't..Don't uh..have a smoke today..?"

Michael stared at him. "Like in general..?"

"Just..not in the back yard."

Michael decided not to push. He pressed a soft kiss to Trevors lips before getting up. 

"We got a big day today, remember?"

"Huh?"

"We're looking at different places for the wedding." He went into his closet, stripping into boxers to pull his button up on.

"You thought about any?" He stood, and leaned against the doorway.

"Uh..No churches? And no Vegas, for the wedding anyway."

Trevor chuckled, "We should find something woodsy?" 

"That would be nice." He buttoned and zipped his pants, pulling a belt on.

"You hungry?"

"Not really, no." He pulled his blazer on, and pressed a gentle kiss to Trevors lips. "Get dressed, and take a breath if you need too." He moved downstairs after grabbing his cigs, Trevors breath hitching as he watched him go.

They drove to a nice venue up in the hills that overlooked the city. Michael stood a little far away, his head down while smoking. Trevor was talking numbers with the lady.

"Sir this venue is very expensive-"

"I don't care. I'll give you a million dollars." 

Her eyes lit up like fireworks. "That'll even pay for everything you needed!"

"Then two. Make everyone stay off of our backs about being two men." 

It cracked like the egg. 

Michael fell to the ground, and almost instantly stood back up, running to Trevor, his hands on his stomach. He moved past and ran to his car.

It was all a blur for Michael. He was falling in and out of conciousness. Trevor tried to keep the two talking, Michael patting around, and finally found Trevors arm, gripping onto it, leaving a bloody handprint.

"I think it's a good little-" Trevor was stopped by Michael.

"Hurts..It hurts.." 

"I know, baby..I'm going as fast as I can."

"I love you..so much, Trevor.." He mumbled, keeping the grip on Trev to let him know he wasn't falling asleep.

"Mikey."

"Fuckin' say it back!" He choked out, trying not to cry.

"I..I..I.."

"Say it...Say.." Michael starting to loosen his grip.

"I love you too..a-and you aren't goi-going anywhere.." 

"I want another kid..a baby.." He said quietly.

Trevor froze, almost to the hospital. "We can talk when you're up okay..?" 

Michael mumbled something in response.

Trevor pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance, running inside with Michael in his arms, practically screaming for help. People ran out with a stretcher, and took Michael away.

He stumbled slightly, tears streaming down his face. He fell to the ground, looking at the blood on his hands, starting to blame himself.

_this is your fault._


	17. A Night in the Hospital.

_this is your fault._

Trevor wiped his tears, trying to concentrate. A woman put her hands out infront of him. He took her hands, and stood, before realizing she was pregnant.

"Oh- i'm so sorry..you..you're.." he stuttered, trying to clean her hands off. She laughed sweetly. 

"I have a room..lets go get you cleaned up so you look all pretty for your man."

She lead him into her room, which was decorated with pink ribbins.

"Are you having a girl or just like the color pink?" 

"A girl.." she sat infront of him with a wet rag, cleaning his face softly.

"I'm sure she's going to a wonderful momma.." 

"I..I don't know yet..I'm..putting her up for adoption.."

"Can I ask why..?"

She shrugged, and moved to his hands. "I already have three..and I get to pick who she goes to..so..I think a couple who cant make a child should get her.."

"My hus..Fiancé..wants another kid.."

"How old are his other ones?"

"Like..twenty..I think it's just because we're getting married.."

"I don't blame him..Are you..guys looking?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Just..waiting for him to wake up..if he reminds me, we'll come talk to you..okay?" 

She nodded, and scooted back. "You look handsome." 

"Thank you, M'lady."

"You're welcome, m'lord." She teased, a man who was presumably her husband entering the room.

"Who's this?"

"Uh.."

"Trevor..my fiancé uh..got shot while we were looking at venues..She helped me up and I didn't even know she was pregnant until I stood up.."

"Breathe, man. There's a nurse looking for you..says Michael's awake."

Trevors eyes lit up, and he pressed a kiss to the womans head. "Everything will be fine, I promise you." He left, running to the nurse, who lead him to Michaels room. 

Michael always came back. No matter what type of ungodly injury he got. He stared at Trevor, before giving a small smile. 

"You.."

"Look like hell..I know.." He pointed at the chair next to the bed, Trevor taking his place there.

"Hell of a day,huh..?" Trevor said quietly, trying to lighten the air. 

"Trev..?"

"Hm?"

"What if I died..? How did you know it would happen..?"

"I dont know."

Michael looked at Trevor. "I want..I want another kid. Like..third times the charm..and I..always wanted a kid with you.."

Trevor sat back in his chair. "What if I can't do it..?"

"That's all the joy of parenting.." 

"You wont be mad if I need a break?"

"I mean..I don't think you will.." He smiled, and took a sip of the water the nurse gave him. 

"Really?"

"Really."

They quietly talked the whole night, and when they woke up in the morning, Trevor was talking to a woman quietly, a baby in his arms. He silently watched the two.

"I mean..I..this..She's gorgeous just like her momma.."

"David..thought you guys should..be the couple..he thinks you guys are badass.." she laughed quietly.

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes, Trevor. If we want another, we have more than enough time..she'll be going to a good home..and obviously you wont be taking her today but..we'll figure it out, okay?"

Michael sat up a little, rubbing his eyes. "Can I..?" 

Trevor stood, and put the baby into Michaels arms. He looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed, but not in a mad way. 

"Been a while since he's seen a baby, huh..?" The woman whispered to Trevor, who nodded in response.

Michael sat up, handing the baby off to Trevor again. 

The woman left after a few minutes, and Michael held Trevors hand. "I want..I want that with you.."

"You do..?"

"I do.."


	18. Devin.

It had been two months. Michael was progressively getting better, although he was still sore. They had adopted the baby from the couple at the hospital, and had yet to decide on a name. Trevor called her munchkin, and Michael called her Bubby. Trevor was on the couch, watching a movie, the baby in his arms, feeding her a bottle, and Michael came in from a smoke. He had been different after the hospital, and he usually wasn't. He always wanted to keep going, start doing new things, and for some reason this time was different. He was slow, sluggish, and barely speaking to anyone. Franklin even came over and he blew it off like he was the newspaper boy. Michael sat next to Trevor, holding something small in his hand.

"What's that..?" Trevor whispered.

"Um.." he handed it to him. It was the bullet casing that went through Michael. It had initials in it. 'D.W'

"Devin..?"

"Sure as shit, slick." He grumbled, and say back. "Didn't wanna tell you..baby, y'know.." 

"Michael Townley. You wanna lecture me on how we're supposed to-"

"I know." He took the baby, feeding her, seeming to calm down a little. Trevor rubbed his head.

"Call Lester." 

"Why?"

"Call him." 

He pulled his phone out, calling Lester and handing the phone to Trevor.

"What now?" The snotty voice came through.

"I want Devin Weston."

"Why?"

"Well. He didn't pay us. And then he shot Michael."

"How do you even know it was him?"

"Who else would brand their own bullets."

He laughed darkly through the phone, "i'll get what information I can get you." He hung up.

"What're you doing, T?"

"Getting our baby girl a safe fuckin' life, Mikey."

It had probably been weeks before Trevor had heard from Lester. He got the information, and the unholy trinity off shored Devin Weston. Franklin left first, and Michael looked over the sunset, holding himself.

"It's a beautiful place, eh?" Trevor put an arm around Michael's waist.

"Yeah..it's..wonderful."

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't named our kid..and we just..killed a man.." Michael's lips quirked up like he was trying to hide a smile.

"Thought of any?" 

"Trisha..?" He teased.

"Trisha De Santa. I mean..why is it not bad?" Trevor laughed, and pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek.

"Lets go home..?"

"Please."

They drove in seperate cars, Michael lagging behind a little. He eventually caught up, and could see Trevor glancing at him in his rearview mirror. Trevor pulles over, and Miichael did the same, turning off his car. They were taking a back road back to Los Santos, so they weren't inturruptinh any sort of traffic when Trevor got out, opened Michaels door and unbuckled him before shifting his seat back to sit in Michael's lap and close the door. Michael didn't look at Trevor, his eyes getting hot with tears.

"Hey..talk to me, Mikey, huh..?" He lifted Michael's face to wipe the tears, pressing a gentle kiss to kis lips before letting him talk.

"I can't do this shit amymore.." he watched Trevor's face convulse, and almost cried harder, "Not what I meant! I..crime.. I want to make shitty movies and raise our kid the right way.."

"Then let's fucking do it, Mikey.." He shifted his weight slightly, Michael making a small noise.  
He held Trevors hips loosely.

"You promise? No more bullshit?" 

"No more bullshit." 

They had kissed again, this time for longer. Trevor's fingers ran through Michael's hair as he roled his hips down against the other man's, Michael groaning quietly against his lips. His hands tightened slightly and ran up Trevor's shirt, tugging on Trevor's nipples which earned him a whine and his dick being grabbed as a handful by Trevor. 

"Fuck." Michael looked at Trevor, who had an evil look in his eye. 

"Like the strip club, Mikey..?" He slid between Michael's legs, and unbuttoned his slacks, Mike sitting up to help Trevor get them down a little. He was already growing hard in his boxers, and Trevor staring at it wasn't helping him dial it down. He pulled Michael's boxers down, and almost immediately took his cock into his hand. Michael leaned back, almost tensed up. Trevor could tell that he was aching for more and knew he wouldn't say shit to him about it. He grazed his tongue across the tip, swirling around it. Michael rested his hand on Trevor's head, groaning quietly, embarassed to let any noises out.

"Let it out for me, Mikey.." 

He took it halfway into his mouth, gently sucking but not bobbing his head yet. He stroked what didn't fit into his mouth at the time being.

"Trevor..if you don't fucking choke on my dick right now, i'll thrust for you."

Trevor laughed a little, and barely went down any more, watching Michael's brows furrow, his eyes slightly open, lips pursed. When he didn't get his way, boy was he firey. Trevor went down a little more, but not enough to satisfy what Michael needed. He gently ran his fingers through what hair Trevor had, and held on, shoving his head down until his nose was touching Michael's skin. He let Trevor pull off with a gasp, and a small laugh as he wiped his mouth.

"That what you want, Michael..? B-Because I can do it.." He bit his lip and took Michael back into his mouth, going all the way up, and back to the tip, before properly starting to bob his head. Michael was melting at his core, trying to spit out some sarcastic quip but unable to focus on anything else besides his cock being sucked. And Trevor was good at it. Knew when Michael was close, so he would pull off slightly. Knew when he wasn't enjoying it to the max potential. He always wanted Michael to feel good, and Michael did the same for Trevor.

"Trev..?"

He hummed

"I-I can't hold it.." Michael mumbled, his voice practically gone. Trevor took him all into his throat, tapping Michael a couple times to get him to do it. And he did. It leaked out the sides of Trevors mouth, and coated Michael's cock as T got off. He swallowed, and licked up what was left, before pressing a kiss to the tip. 

"You-You want any more..? I could ride you..been a while.." Trevor sat in Michael's lap.

"B-But prep work..what if I go soft on accident.."

"Baby, I'm not you. I just need your cock _slicked_ and I'm good.."

Michael pouted, and opened the center console, grabbing the small bottle of lube, and handed it to Trevor weakly. Trevor stripped into just his tee, pouring the cold lube into his hand to stroke Michael from the bottom to the tip.

"Please.." Michael urged weakly.

Trevor gently kissed Michael's lips, "Whatever you want, baby.."

He hovered only for a moment before easing down, gritting his teeth. He liked the slight pain of not being prepped before hand. Once his hips were pressed against Michael's, he put his hands on the seat behind Michael, who put his hands gently on Trevor's waist.

"Wasn't expecting b-bareback.."

_Always with the quips._

He kissed Michael as he started to bounce slightly, which was a good idea because Michael was loud when he felt good. Plus, even louder when he was over stimulated. Trevor had gotten a good pace the car rocking slightly with them. Michael had given a hard thrust up into Trevor, who let out a porno worthy moan, moving faster.

"D-Do that again!! Please-" Trevor was busting at the seams, and Michael layed the seat back so he was laying down.

"I can take over, you just gotta let me.." Trevor nodded, and Michael moved so Trev was laying on the seat he was just at. He put a hand beneath Trevors back, the other on the seat by Trevors head, and started to thrust. It was a little slow at first, and when Trevor was about to ask him to go faster, Michael had started to. His hips smacked hard against the other man's, who was moaning like a girl, changing between two words 'Michael' and 'Fuck'. Michael arched up slightly with his thrusts, Trevor screaming in pleasure.

"There- There Mikey!"

They were both a mess as the car started to get hot. Michael's hips would hit Trevors ass, and when he saw Trevor was close,he took his cock and stroked it while he thrusted like he had seen Trevor do on him. They had both came at the same time, Michael pulling out, and looked down at Trevor, who was still riding out his orgasm.

"Stop..Stop lookin' at me, will ya..?" He laughed, and moved to Michael could lay with him on the small seat.

"You should top more, Mikey.."


	19. Wedding Venues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this fic! I will most likely re-vamp the chapters to be longer and edited correctly. Thank you, to everyone who took the time to read this. It has been an awesome experience to start my writing journey again. 
> 
> Thanks, Slick.
> 
> P.S!   
> One more eventful chapter, baby!

After many slow, painful months of planning, picking each color for every single fabric, they had finally decides where they would have the wedding. Ludendorff. Even though Trevor would be taking Michael's fake last name, he had always imagined it would be Townley. 

_They had all gotten snowed in that night. Trevor was on the bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, doodling on a note pad. Michael and Brad were playing cards on the ground, a game called "bullshit." Trevor scribbled "Trevor Townley" with hearts all over on the small piece of paper, and it had begun to look like a fifth graders diary. He smiled to himself, knowing it would never happen, and watched the two play their game._

They had booked a motel room so they could find a venue the following day, but the walls were like paper. Every sound came through them. Along with every single gust of wind. Michael had a hoodie, turtleneck underneath, AND a coat on, with jeans and his boots. Trevor was in almost the same, without a hoodie. He watched as Michael paced, studying the way his hands clenched and unclenched. He could tell he was nervous, but didn't want to say anything because it seemed to piss him off. Michael finally sat down on the bed, and Trevor realized what was wrong.

_Michael left his cigs at home._

"You need a distraction, bud..? We could play cards."

"I don't wanna fuckin' play cards!" He snapped, looking away.

"I..Wasn't trying to upset you, Mikey.."

"I..I know baby, I know. I'm just craving some nicotine and me being nervous isn't helping ms out any.." He looked at Trevor with heavy eyes, his beard stubbled from not shaving for a while, and lips chapped from the cold. 

"You know, we used to do stuff when you would crave b-because I was tryin' to help you stop.." He stood, going infront of Michael with an open hand, who took it. Trevor gently pulled him up, bringing him to a more open area. He rested his arms on Michael's shoulders.

"A-And we slow danced to songs that weren't meant to be slow danced too.." Michael smiled, holding Trevor's hips as they begun to sway.

"I love you, y'know..?" Trevor whispered, his eyes getting glassy.

"Hey..Baby don't cry..i'll start fuckin' cryin.." They both laughed, "I love you too..to the moon and back.." 

"The whole moon? And around it?"

"As long as I have to go to get back around..I'll be here forever, T..I promise you that.."

"Who's gonna be your best man..?"

"I uh..asked Jimmy..he said he'd rather be yours..So I asked Frank..he said 'it would be an honor, man' " 

"Jim wants to be mine?"

"He's kinda fighting with Tracey..so maybe..he's your best man, and she's your maid of honor.." Michael chuckled, starting to relax. 

"That actually isn't a bad idea.."

"That actually isn't a bad idea.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I mean..Tracey loves me so, It'll be fine. We'll be fine, ya know..?"  
  
"Yeah..Are you happy that we chose Ludendorff for this shit..?"  
  
"Call our wedding <i>this shit</i> one more time, and i'll uh.."  
  
"Marry me?  
  
"Hmph. Yeah. Marry you." They had gone quiet, Michael's head on Trevor's shoulder, Trevor's head resting against Michaels.  
  
When the mornig had come, Trevor was woken up to the sound of grunting, groaning, and a string of swears. He looked over for Michael, who was gone, and slowly sat up, having some nasty thoughts before realizing Michael's fat body was stuck in a hole between the door frame and the snow.  
  
"Fuck this!" Michael screamed. It was four in the morning, and they undoubtly had furious neighbors. He had finally got himself through, and started to angrily fling the snow in a different direction. Trevor decided to sit back and watch from around the corner. Michael was angry, and knew he looked like a psychopath. When Michael had cleared the way enough for a single file line, he went back inside, throwing the shovel to the ground.  
  
"That sounded fun, Sugar.." Trevor muttered, his voice low and ragged from waking up minutes earlier.  
  
"You watched?" Michael grumbled, stripping into boxers, grabbing his shower bag.  
  
"You're hot when you're mad.."  
  
"Whatever." Michael went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Trevor had gotten up, and found a piece of paper, scribbling something down before pulling his boots on, and leaving. Michael was dressed before he found the note. 

_Michael,_

_Left to buy cigs and breakfast, love you._

_-T._

He tucked it into his jacket, and started to browse his phone. Trevor had called him a few minutes later.

"What's up, babe?"

"You get redwoods? Right?"

"Yes sir.." Michael smiled.

"Okay. Hey, lock everything up and wait outside, we should go to that old diner.."

"With the super greasy burgers..?"

"Yes. Motha fuckin. Sir."

"I'll be quick!"

The call had ended as fast as it started. Michael had quickly layered up, locked the room, and waited outside for Trevor. They had rented a basic black car, kind of like Michael's. And he could remember that Trevor hated cars. So, when the man pulled around the corner, Trevor's head was out the window. He was too patient to wait for the windows to defrost.

"How in the fuck did you not get pulled over?!"

"I'm buckled, nice and safe, eh?" Michael shook his head, and got in, turning the defroster on. The windows had gotten clear enough for Trevor to start driving. The diner had always been a safe place for them. No matter what type of problem it was, what time of day, that was where they went. Michael hadn't had one of the nasty burgers since he was kept up at Trevor's trailer. When they went inside, the smell hit them right away. Grease, bacon, cheese. They took a booth towards the back, and Michael didn't even bother to look at the menu. 

"Happy..?" Trevor asked warmly, his face a little red from the cold.

"Very..thank you.."

"Anything for you, baby."

A waitress had roled up on her skates,holding a notepad.

"What can I get for y'all?"

"The uh..grease bomb..with a cherry coke and steak fries." She scribbles it down without making a face of horror, before looking to Trevor.

"Chicken strips and jojos..and whatever the fuck a cherry coke is." She laughed and left with the menu. "Is that like..cherry flavored cocaine?"

Michael stared at Trevor. "You're uh..bullshitting me right..?"

"Yes..?"

"If your coke is flavored, first off, you got a problem. But its cherry cocacola, Trev."

"Oh." He looked away, holding in a loud laugh.  
They chatted about more ideas for the wedding, until their food showed up. Michael almost immediately started eating, and groaned with the first bite. It was absolute heaven for him.

"Our first date, remember..?"

"Before everything went to shit..I should've stayed with you.." Michael looked down, and continued to stuff his face. 

"Mikey. I honestly think that if you stayed, we wouldn't be where we are..i might be dead. You might be dead..we mightve cut ties.."

"You thought alot abojt that, huh?"

"When I thought you died, yes..I still do but..I had to force myself to be happy with the outcome i was given. But look at me now, eh?"he leaned back. "I'm a happy camper, baby."

"I hope it stays that way..hell, we cold even move-"

"Oh, we're staying in that mansion."

"Okay." He laughed, finishing his burger. He had ordered one to go previously, so he could have one later. "Where too..?"

"I think I found a place, wanted to show you it and maybe make a deal..Y-You're sure you don't want it in LS anymore.."

"Positive. Dont want to get shot. I mean..Ludendorff is still a very likely place to get shot, but not as bad as LS would be."

An hour had passed, and they were at the cabin in the woods. It had been turned into a wedding venue. 

"Thats uh.."

"Where I took you to fix your leg..26 years ago..?"

"Yeah.." Michael wandered inside, admiring the place. It was warm, and smelled amazing. They had been greeted by a nice old lady that rounded the corner.

"Hi gentleman!" She smiled at Trevor, then Michael. "What can I do for you boys..?"

"We we're looking to rent the venue for our wedding.." Trevor said softly, praying in his head that he would be able to get it for Michael.

"Alrighty..follow me?" 

She had given them a tour. There were seperate changing areas for the bride and groom, a large bar and entertaining area, and a few other rooms. She had returned them to the bar, handing out drinks to them. "You guys look like you've been together for a long time.."

"You could say that.." Michael laughed, opening his beer.

"Let's pick a date."


	21. UPDATE

If y'all are still here with me!

It's been a few months, and I have been absolutely bombarded with everything going on, and am completely out of ideas for this point. I am not giving up, but i want this final chapter to be awesome for you guys so, if you have any ideas, please comment! 

Love you guys.


End file.
